Of Flesh and Blood
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: How does Tony feel when someone returns back into his life again in a very unexpected way? Who is the little child she has with her and what connection does he have too him. Who are also the mysterious woman and child that are also now living with him? This is one of those stories where a couple of separate ideas came together! Hope you enjoy it!


**Of flesh & Blood**

 **Chapter 1.**

When Tony woke up that morning, despite the lack of sleep he had a feeling that it was going to be a good one. The lack of sleep was down to TY having problems with his asthma, & having to rush him to hospital at 2am that morning. In the end the medical staff managed to get him settled & stable, but wanted to keep an eye on him; so they were keeping him in for a couple of days.

As he got up he could hear Leigh pottering around in the kitchen, & started wondering how she could be; following having been up for hours herself. As she often was following the other occasions like this one they'd had. Even if he did help her with TY as much as he could. If he was honest though; he honestly dearly wished that neither of them had to go through any of it at all. Especially with TY being so happy go lucky, & of course he loved them both so very much. As he guessed that she was most probably sorting out some breakfast, he thought he'd better get himself together; so he got up & headed for the bathroom.

By the time he was dressed he was right, because as he walked into the kitchen she'd well & truly cooked up a storm, but he knew that cooking was one of her outlets. As soon as she saw him she smiled at him and said

"Morning." He replies

"Good morning are you ok?" She answers

"I'm fine, you?" He answers her

"I'm ok, what about Ty?"

"He's ok, I called when I got up, & he's still stable. They have said though that they would call either of us if by any chance we were needed." He says

"Ok & I promise that I will call you if they get to me first."

"Thanks." He then asks

"So what have you got on today?" She answers

"I've got some paperwork to catch up on, as well as look up the things that you want me to get. Then if I get the chance too, I'll probably go & see Ty at lunch time, what about you?"

"I think it might end up being just paperwork, but as you well know that could all change. If we are still around at lunch time, I might come with you.

"That'll be good, as I know he'll want to see you."

As things go they're both right about it being a morning of paperwork for them both. She also manages to get the things to do with a case that Tony needed sorted out done, so after putting it all in a case file for him, then heads off to go & give too him.

When she gets to the floor she needs; she gets out of the elevator & as she walks towards the bullpen she finds that just Tony & Gibbs are there. As she gets there, Gibbs is the first to see her, so he says

"Hi Leigh, how are you?" She answers

"I'm fine thanks." He then asks

"Any news on Ty?"

"I called when we got in & he's had a better morning. I'm off to see him a bit later, so I thought I'd just bring this up before I went." As she hands Tony the file Gibbs says

"I'm glad he's fine. Can I visit later, or will he be back home again?" She replies

"They're going to keep him in for a couple of days, so please feel free to go & see him." He says

"Thank you. Look as things are quiet, why don't you both go now? I'll call you DiNozzo if anything comes up." He says

"Are you sure boss?'' Gibbs replies

"I'm sure, go." Tony then grabs his stuff, then as they leave he says

"Thanks boss."

The visit with Ty goes well, & he is of course delighted to see them both. They also get a good report from the doctors, but they do still want to keep him in for a few days; too be on the safe side. Just as they're on the way out from seeing him, they walk past a locked room; then they all of a sudden hear raised voices and some crashing. With Leigh also being an Agent, they both get out their weapons Tony then yells

"NCIS, we're coming in." & he then barges on the door to gain them entry. When they get in they find a woman cowering on the floor, with a man pointing a gun at her, Tony then says

"Put the weapon down." Even though the man has both of their weapons trained on him & they start to move closer to him; he decides to still chance an escape & to hot foot it past Tony, who puts his foot out & the man goes flying over it. As his gun also goes flying out of his hand, Leigh kicks it out of the way, he thinks that she's distracted by it & goes to grab hers instead. She sees the attempt coming though, so as he grabs her gun hand; with her other hand she grabs the nearest thing too her & smashes it on his head, the thing she grabs is a big heavy bed pan. Although because of the way he has hold of her arm as he goes down, she goes down with him & ends up on her side where her cuffs are so she says "Tony, I need cuffs." So he gets his & then helps her to cuff him, once they've done so he says

"Call Gibbs." As she goes too do so Tony goes back to the woman again, when she lifts her head up they're both in for a shock because it's Jeanne Benoit. She then grogily says

"Tony?" He then kneels down & checks her head as he replies

"It's me." As he then manages to catch the head wound she flinches and carries on

"I think you might have a concussion." As Leigh then comes back in again she says

"They're on their way." He says

"Ok let's get her out of here, can you help me?" Between them they help Jeanne up & get her to a chair outside, as medical staff then come over to help as well, Tony tells Leigh to go with Jeanne to get checked out. While he stays there to protect the crime scene as well as the person that they've caught.

By the time Gibbs, McGee and Bishop arrive the person that Tony & Leigh caught has come round a bit, so he's now sitting on the seat which Jeanne had been sitting on. While Bishop starts photographing the scene, McGee takes the suspect away; Tony tells Gibbs what happened leaving out about it being Jeanne involved. Just as Gibbs says he'll go & see Leigh, Tony takes him to one side and then says

"Boss the person that was in here and got hurt was Jeanne Benoit." Gibbs asks in surprise

"What?" Tony answers

"It was Jeanne; she knew it was me here, but didn't tell me anything, so as yet I don't know what she's told Leigh." As he walks off Gibbs replies

"Ok, I'll go & speak too them."

When Gibbs gets to Leigh he finds her standing outside the room, when she sees him she says

"Hi, the doctor's with her now. The wound is going to need stitching, & she's got concussion." He asks

"Did you get anything else out of her?" She replies

"All she's said is that she was living back here as she thought she would be hidden away. She's a witness to a marines murder in LA."

"Ok, if she gets the all clear, get her back to the Navy Yard."

"Will do." The doctor comes out & says that it is concussion, but she is free to go once the wound has been stitched, as long as she's kept an eye on. Gibbs tells him that they will make sure that she is. As the doctor then leaves they both go into the room again, Jeanne says

"Hello Agent Gibbs." He replies

"Hello Jeanne, you ok?" She answers

"Other than a thumping headache, i'm fine." Gibbs then asks

"So what's happening with the murder you witnessed?" She answers

"I came here because they caught someone, but there is still someone out there; & I thought that I would be hidden enough, obviously with what's happened I'm not." Gibbs then says

"We're going to get you into protective custody, but first once you've got sorted we need to get a statement done at the Navy Yard. I hope that you will be up for that?" She replies

"Of course I think I will be, but what about my son?" Gibbs again asks in surprise

"What?" Jeanne answers

"My son, well my adopted son is three & is in the nursery upstairs." He then replies

"Ok, as soon as you're done you two head back, I'm just going to check how they're getting on with the crime scene. I'll then go & get your son to bring back with me. Now the other thing of course is, are you sure you're ok with DiNozzo being here around you?" She answers

"I'm sure I am, but I also know that we do need to talk." He then leaves and the nurse comes in to do the stiches.

In the car back to the Navy Yard Leigh and Jeanne talk, Leigh starts by saying

"Before anything else I do want to say that I do know what happened with you and Tony, so please don't feel awkward about things. Plus I know you might think with me being DiNozzo I'm his wife, don't worry I'm not. It's a bit of a long story, but he's my brother. Although we have also been friends for about six/seven years now, we only found out about us three/four years ago. I love him very much, & he's been a big support as I've needed it in the last few years." Jeanne answers

"Wait a minute, does that mean you're Ty DiNozzo's mother?" She replies

"I am, you know him then?"

"I've been with him since he was born, as I was in San Diego and part of the team with him until he was transferred here. Of course with the surname I did wonder if he was Tony's son, especially as I could see he has inherited some of his looks. After seeing him this morning though & more recently, he does look even more like him. I'm sorry he's still not well though." Leigh says

"I know what you mean, as people do get a shock when we say what our relationship really is. Thank you for being apart of the team that kept him alive when he was born, as I know I wouldn't even have him now. It has been very difficult, & Tony has been my real rock. We had been hoping though that we could be making some good progress again, but in the last few weeks it's been back to square one again, so we've been in & out of hospital with him. If you don't know this, don't let on that you do. Seeing as I don't know how much Tony let through when he was with you. A couple of years after he joined NCIS he opened a letter which had pneumatic plague in it, & he came very close to not being with us anymore. With him having had pneumonia and weaker lungs I think has helped, because in some ways he knows what Ty is going through, & I don't know how he's done it; but he seems to know how to answer his questions or just be there for him. Although I do think it's slightly ironic that both uncle & nephew in a roundabout way end up with the same illness." Jeanne replies

"It was never something he told me about, but it probably is a good thing that he does have more of an understanding. Look I know that me and Tony are going to have too talk, & I know that at the moment we're not sure what's going to happen, but can we keep in touch? As I would like to keep up with how he is."

"Of course we can, & whatever happens I will keep you in touch with what's going on with him."

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened with his father?"

"My partner Ron was a marine, just before he was due to go for his third tour of Afghanistan I found out that I was pregnant. We were also in the middle of planning the wedding, because we were getting married when he returned. He was sadly killed in an IED explosion, although he was also an hero, because he saved his best friend Tom and two others. It was then the shock of getting the news that sent me into early labor. Even if it did end up being a bit strange, having Tony with me did help, as I was so scared of losing Ty as well as it being a difficult labor, he kept me going. Although when I first found out that I was pregnant he had promised anyway that if Ron wasn't there with me, then he would be; so that I had someone with me. I think that's what has made us closer, because it was during all the worry about if Ty was going to survive or not, that we found out about us being brother and sister. Which only came up because when they were looking for blood for a transfusion for Ty. Which I couldn't do because of all the blood I'd lost during labor. He volunteered, despite his fear of needles following all the plague stuff. The DNA match was then discovered during the tests they did. After that we did our own research and found out the truth. After that I partly changed my surname and Ty's as a tribute to my brother and for him being there for the both of us." Jeanne says

"I'm so sorry, but in a way I know what you've been through. Because the base I was on & the person I witnessed being murdered was a friend to my partner Jarred, just before it happened Jarred was also killed in an IED explosion. William was home on leave to go to Jarred's funeral when it happened. I suppose that's why I've always known there'd be a chance I'd see Tony eventually again if he was still with NCIS, with being a marines partner. Seeing as I didn't know if he'd still be here or somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard. You know any time you want to talk, please call me. So how did you feel knowing that you could possibly see Tony at anytime again?" Jeanne answers

"Part of me wanted to see him again, & I hoped there would be a chance he could be married or at least have someone special now, but I was also nervous about seeing him again because of accusing him of my father's murder and of course for saying that I didn't want to have anything else to do with him as well." Leigh says

"If it helps I think he forgave you for that a long time ago, but I also know that his feelings for you were genuine, & he did love you. He just didn't think he could have given up his life as it was for you. I know that Ziva did tell him that he should tell you the truth about how he felt the night you last saw each other, but he lied to you when he said that nothing in your time together was real. Afterwards he came & stayed with me for a while, as I was based in LA then. So I know how much he was hurting over it all, & how much he did love you. Since then he's only let one woman get as close to him & that was Ziva. She hurt him badly when she didn't return from Israel with him, despite telling him that she was in love with him. Since then he's not let anyone in again."

"How do you think he'll feel knowing he's got a son?" Leigh asks

"How do you mean?" Jeanne answers

"It's another reason why I knew I was going to have too let him back into my life again. Do you remember Caroline Rogers?" Leigh answers

"The woman he had a thing with before everything kicked off with Ziva?"

"I think so. We've been friends for years, as originally she was going too be a doctor and we started training together. Anyway when they broke up she came to stay with me, when she found out that she was pregnant with his child. She wanted to keep him, but when he was born we found out that she'd got cancer. She had treatment, but it didn't work & she passed away last year. Correy is my godson, & I agreed to take him on when she got very ill, then just recently the adoption went through. So the boy that Gibbs collects is your nephew. She told me that she didn't want Tony to know, but I have been feeling a bit funny about it and feeling that he should know about it. Now of course I know that he should know the truth, especially as Correy is now starting to look so much like Tony and of course so much like Ty as well now."

"I should think that was difficult for you knowing that he was Tony's?"

"It has been, but I also didn't want to let my best friend down. Especially as I know how difficult it was for Carol to make the decision to keep him in the first place, because she had problems with an illness anyway in which her body could've rejected it anyway, so it was difficult all round. After losing Jarred I never thought I'd have kids now, but I love being his mother."

"I know what you mean, as it is so rewarding, even if it has been so hard at times with Ty being unwell. It does outweigh though those special times and moments like first steps & words."

"It does, & even if all this hadn't happened as I would've wanted it too, at least the cousins can get to know each other, & are also close in age."

"& I hope that they will become good friends, depending on what's going to happen of course. If you want, as I know that you probably will want to talk with Tony. If there's a chance I'll disappear so that you can. Then if you need any help with telling him about Correy and you want me just call or text, & I'll be there."

"Thank you." As they arrive at the Navy Yard they get out of the car and before going into the building they hug each other.

By the time Gibbs gets back Leigh and Jeanne have settled in the conference room, as well as having sorted out Jeanne's statement they've also been talking more and have become friends. When Gibbs opens the door he nods his head indicating for Leigh to go out, as they walk down the corridor a bit, she hands over the statement, Gibbs says

"How's she holding up?" Leigh replies

"She's ok, I think she just needs to get the talk with Tony out the way first." He then says

"He's got Correy and will be here in a minute, I thought it might be best they get the chance of talking here." She replies

"That's probably a good idea, the only thing is Correy is Tony's son." Gibbs asks in surprise

"What?" She answers

"Jeanne told me, you remember Caroline Rogers?"

"The woman that Tony was seeing a couple of years ago?"

"Yes. After she & Tony split Caroline went to stay with Jeanne, while there she found out she was pregnant. When she had Correy they discovered that she had advanced cancer, & she sadly passed away. Jeanne agreed to have him, & the adoption has just gone through. She's been engaged to a marine for a few years, so she has always known that Tony could be around her at anytime. Caroline didn't want Tony to know about his son, but because of knowing that he could be around she felt that he should know about his son. So she also wants to tell him about his son as well." He replies

"I'm glad that she will be, so how do you feel about it?" She answers

"Well I'm happy that they can have this chance of talking, but at the moment I'm still trying to get my head round him being a father, & that I've got a nephew; although because of the way he is with Ty, I do have a feeling he will be a great father."

"I have a feeling he will be as well. The other thing is I promise that if you have to run off because of anything too do with Ty; you can do so, but I was wondering would you be willing to join the team for this investigation, unless it's too close to home for you of course?" She replies

"I'd love too, I think it will be good to work with Tony as well. I know things might be a bit close to home, but I promise I'll shout if it does get too hard. I also feel I want too do it as a thank you to Jeanne. She admitted to me that she was apart of the team that worked on saving and keeping Ty alive until his transfer here. She also admitted that she's also been looking after him here as well." They then all of a sudden hear Tony's voice and then some giggling, so Gibbs whispers

"It sounds like father and son might've bonded, even if they don't know the truth yet." They then come round the corner towards them, & seeing them together brings a lump to her throat. As they get closer to them though, she can really see what Jeanne meant when she said about Correy being so like his father, as well as Ty. Especially when they get close enough and she can see the gorgeous green eyes and long eye lashes that she keeps wishing that she'd inherited, but didn't. As they all go in together back to Jeanne, Leigh sees a flash of emotion go through her eyes when she sees father and son together. Then the two of them nearly lose it when as Tony says that he can go back to his mother. He then grabs Tony's face in his small hands and kisses his cheek. After putting him down he then runs to Jeanne, who picks him up and they then hug. As Gibbs says about he & Leigh going, she knows that Jeanne wants to tackle Correy being Tony's first, as she asks if Leigh can stay; so with that Gibbs leaves them to it. Jeanne then says

"I know that we need to talk Tony, but I need to tell you something first." He replies

"What is it?" Leigh then goes to sit next too him, then she takes his hand to hold. Jeanne then says

"There's no easy way to say this, other than I'm sorry as I had no control over telling you, but this little boy is your son." He then asks in surprise

"How?" She then asks him

"Do you remember Caroline?"

"The last relationship I had?" She answers

"Yes, she came & stayed with me after you split up, because we've been friends for years. While she was with me she found out that she was pregnant, & I supported her through it. I'm sorry Tony, but after she had him we discovered that she'd got advanced cancer and she passed away. I agreed to be his guardian and the adoption has just gone through. She made me promise not to tell you about him, but I couldn't live with it and knew you had a right to know; especially as day by day he is getting more and more like you & Ty." He then asks again in surprise

"You know Ty?" So Leigh then answers.

"She does, as she was in San Diego when he was born and apart of the team that kept him alive until his transfer here, & she's also been here with him as well." He then gets up, goes over to the window and pours himself a water before having a drink of it. Leigh then goes over too him & takes hold of his fingers on his other hand, she then says quietly

"You ok?" He then breaks down and hugs her. Once he settles he keeps hold of her hands and says quietly

"I have a son?" She replies

"You have a son, & we both now have a nephew." He then goes over and takes Correy from Jeanne & then goes back to Leigh again, then says too him

"I know we've only just met, but I'm your daddy, & I promise you that I will always be here for you." He then hands him to Leigh and says

"& this is your Auntie Leigh." After saying "Hello." To him, & after a few minutes silence she says

"I think if you don't mind I'd like to get to know my nephew, but also to give you two some peace, so I'll just take him off. If we need anything I promise that I will bring him back." As they go to leave Correy gets too them again, because he waves his arms at Tony and says

"Dada." So he takes his little hand and says

"You go & get to know your Auntie, we can catch up later on." Just before they leave he gives Correy a kiss on the forehead.

After they've both gone he turns round to Jeanne & says

"Thank you for telling me Jeanne, I know all this must've been hard for you." She replies

"It has been, but I've had a long time to think about everything, & I'm sorry I accused you of killing my father."

"You don't have too be sorry, I can understand the situation you were in. I'm sorry for so many things. I'm sorry for the position I put you in, I only did it because of the previous directors obsession with your father. I'm sorry for all the lies and how much I hurt you. I'm sorry that I let you down. Most of all I'm sorry that I lied when I said I didn't really love you and that none of the relationship was real, because I did really love you and that part of our relationship was probably the only part that was real." She replies

"After a while in Africa I realized that you'd been put in an awkward position as well, but it still hurt. I think that's why they found it easier to make me lie about you killing my father. As once I got over the hurt of you telling me that everything had been a lie, I realized how stupid it was."

"Don't tell me I can guess it was Trent Kort who got on at you? The man that was at your father's side all the time."

"It was, when I finally felt I could do it I got my father's stuff cleared away and sorted, amongst it all I found pictures of us & realized that he was most probably using them as leverage on my father. Even if finding the intimate pictures was hard, but I think it made me realize that you did lie when you said none of it was real, as you couldn't look the way you did if it wasn't real. Over Correy I always told Caroline that she was wrong in her resolve not to tell you about him, & even if she still made me promise not to tell you when she passed away. I wanted to take him & tell you, not only because you had a right too know, but I also hoped it would at least give us a chance to repair some things."

"I promise you that I will always be here for you both now, & will always help you. I know that we may never get back what we once had, but I'd like to hope that we can give something a go, even if it is just as friends. I know that most probably Gibbs will have you in protective custody, but me and Leigh will try to make sure we're with you as much as possible. Especially Leigh, as boy didn't I get a real ear bashing when I told her the truth about not telling you the truth at the end." She then asks him

"How did you two end up as just friends before you found out the truth about each other? As I thought you may have gone for someone like her." He answers

"I don't really know what it was, especially as when we first met I fell into her in the elevator, but instead of a flirty retort I did a serious one, & we still managed to have a laugh about it. Then I worked with her on a cold case, which is the department she works in. We ended up working so well together it felt so right for us to just be friends. I think that's why we were so pleased when we found out the truth about us, even if it was still a shock though, but she's been a real rock when I've needed it and vice versa. I think she's my best friend. Plus now we've got Ty as well, although sometimes I wish he wasn't so sick."

"I did honestly wonder if he was yours when I found out his surname, but you know me, I do still take things to heart with cases at times and he has been one of them. Now it of course feels even more special knowing that he's family. Although she did tell me that you're a real help with him, especially as you had some experience of pneumonia, which was a thing you never told me about." He says

"After her fiance died and because of them being in San Diego, before they decided on the transfer here, I suggested the move so that I could help them. They moved into the apartment and have stayed which I love. It seems stupid now thinking about it that I never told you about having had the plague. Thanks to that though and also having had a couple of bouts of pneumonia since then, I know everything so well. As thanks to the plague it left my lungs damaged and scarred, as well as weakened now. I try the best I can to keep my fitness levels up, as I know that if I don't I'll be susceptible to going down with pneumonia again. Mind you I've not let onto Leigh how hard I found it, because I know she'll probably worry more; but it does amaze me with knowing how bad I felt. How he manages to appear not to have a care in the world."

''That's the thing with kids they can be so resilient and stronger than you think. Plus I certainly think as he's got older he's inherited his uncle's charm, especially when you walk into his room first thing in a morning to a great big smile. Although he is a monkey at times as well."

"He certainly can be, as quite a few times we've been up with him saying he's unwell when he's not. But until today of course, I had a feeling that he would be the closest thing I'd have to a child in my life."

"I'm sure that you would've done at some point, as I can see that you will be a great father." She then gets up and goes to give him a hug, then she takes his hands and adds

"You're right, I don't know if we'll ever get back what we once had, but the past is the past Tony, & I would like to think that back then despite the lies and cover story; I did get some of the real you in there. Plus we've both changed over the years. I would like to hope that if we start by wiping the slate clean, we might be able to try again. The most important thing though is of course Correy, I don't want to see him hurt." She strokes the side of his face as he says

"I promise you I will never ever hurt you again, & I would never ever do anything to hurt my son." He then takes her hand, then as she goes to give him a peck on the cheek, he turns his face and their lips meet to kiss for the first time in years, as they break apart he says

"I've missed you Jeanne." She replies

"I've missed you too." He then says

"We'd better head back down, not only only to rescue Leigh; as I should think Correy is probably going to be driving her mad by now, but to also see if Gibbs has managed to get anything sorted out for you tonight." She asks him

"What about getting some stuff for me and Correy?"

"If you don't mind I should think Leigh could possibly lend you something, & possibly lend you something of Ty's for Correy. Then hopefully we might be able to get to yours tomorrow for some stuff."

As they come back down again they find Correy sleeping peacefully on Leigh's lap, as she's sitting at Tony's desk. As Gibbs looks up he indicates to Tony to go over, while Jeanne goes to stand with Leigh, who whispers

"Everything ok?" She then whispers back

"Everything is really good." Gibbs says to Tony

"We've got a slight problem." Tony asks

"We've not got a nearby safe house free until tomorrow, as I want to make sure you're somewhere close just in case you need to rush off for Ty, & that we're close enough to get to you if it happens."

"I know that it might be a bit tight, but they can come and stay with us for tonight.'' Gibbs asks

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure boss, they're my family and I want to protect them."

"As long as you're sure?"

"I'm very sure." They then go over to them & Gibbs whispers

"We've got a problem with safe houses, so Tony has said that you can stay with them tonight." Jeanne replies

"Thanks Tony." He puts his hands on both hers and Leigh's shoulders and says

"I have to protect my family." While Leigh keeps hold of Correy, Tony & Jeanne collect everyone's stuff together and they leave.

Later on when Leigh gets home, because she went back to the hospital again for a final visit with Ty; she finds Jeanne sitting alone on the sofa, she says

"Where's Tony?" She replies

"I think he might be in with Correy."

"Ok, I'm just going to have a freshen up and change." She does that, then when she comes out she finds Tony standing next to Ty's cot watching Correy sleeping, she whispers

"You ok?" She takes his hand and he whispers back

"I have a son." She replies

"I know, & you will be a great father. You know I'm very proud of my little brother, & I will always be here for you, & at least you know you can cope with things after the experience with Ty. Just enjoy it; because as you keep telling me, it will all be over soon and he will be a teenager." He replies

"I will do, have you eaten?"

"I haven't, but I can sort myself something." He says to her

"Don't worry I cooked extra, so me and Jeanne made sure we saved you some."

"Thank you." As they walk out he says

"You go & sit, I'll sort it out for you."

As she eats sitting on the sofa with Jeanne they all talk, Tony says

"So how is Ty?" She replies

"He's ok, but we may have to be on standby for another pneumonia attack, as the wheeze they were worrying about has increased slightly today, not only that his temperature has started going up as well. They're hoping that it's just going to be a minor infection, but we know how things can go." He replies

"Let's just hope it isn't a bad one again, but I certainly will be on standby." Jeanne then says

"I hope he's ok, it's going too be hard not being there to help with all this going on." Leigh says

"We'll make sure that you can come with us when we visit him, & even if you can't help, you can at least help us to understand things, so in a way you can still be involved."

"Thank you, because I know that with us now being sort of being related I may have to step back, but I'd like to help where I can." Leigh replies

"I know that for the moment Correy can't see him, but as soon as he gets the clearance to do so; then I do want them too meet, & even if you do have to take a back seat I promise you can still be very much involved where possible."

"I would like that, thank you. So I know that you found out about being brother and sister via the DNA test in the pre transfusion tests, but who got told first and who's the oldest? As I know that you're around the same age." Tony replies

"The doctor came & asked me not long after the blood was taken if there was a chance we could be related because of the matching DNA, so I admitted that we didn't think it was possible. We were then a bit naughty as I got Abby at work to run it again, & she also ran some extra tests so it came up that we were brother and sister. I then went & saw dad and he admitted to the affair with her mother, but didn't know that he'd ended it with her being pregnant. It then took me a couple of days to pluck up the courage to tell her about things, although in the end I was slightly forced into it. Because when I got back to the hospital again, they'd told her about the matching DNA and were threatening to get child services involved, because they thought I was his father. Once again Abby came to the rescue, because of sadly not having Ron around we couldn't get any proof of everything. But Abby was able to run a DNA test where it was all separated out to show that Ron was his father and not me. That was when I got Brad involved with things, because he was my doctor when I had the plague." Leigh then adds

"I went and saw my mom after I was released from hospital and asked her about things, & she then confirmed everything about Tony senior being my father, & she admitted that she'd kept quiet; even though me and Tony had become friends, as she thought that it was for the best. I'm the one who's the oldest; & I do really love having a little brother. Even if at times since we've wished we'd known earlier, with us both having been only children with our respective parents. But I certainly think that we've made up for it now." Jeanne asks

"What about things with your father?" Leigh replies first

"Things are still slightly strained, but it's actually nice to know that I have got a father now; after it being just me and my mom. I suppose things will get better eventually." Tony then adds

"We've always had a bit of a funny relationship anyway, & it did once again go a bit downhill afterwards, but now we seem to be heading back up there again." Jeanne says

"Don't take this the wrong way, but despite having since learnt what my father was ultimately like, I was glad that I had him; & I know with how close me and my brother Francis are, I couldn't be without him. Even if I do still have to work out how to tell him & my mom about all this. Not only that, but also having to tell them about Tony being back in my life as well." Leigh replies

"I'm sure that you'll find a way of telling them. Wait a minute are you two trying to tell me that you're making a go of things again?" Tony then comes over and takes Jeanne's hand, kneels on the floor and takes Leigh's hand as well, before saying

"We are, but we wanted you to be the first to know." She hugs them both & says

'That's great news, I hope that you will be happy together." Then she jokingly adds

"Oh Lord how am I going to put up with my little brother being in love?" He then hugs her and does a joking retort back saying

"I promise mom that I will let you know if I'm staying out late or not coming home." After that they have a little celebration between themselves, before they all head for bed.

 **A/N: I'd had the idea of bringing Jeanne back for a while, but was struggling slightly about how too do it. Then as the idea of seeing a different side of Tony got stuck in my head by having him have an unknown sister and nephew come into my head as well. As I was trying to work out how too do it this story got into my head, I wasn't taking any notice of it, but it ended up getting stuck & I couldn't get it out, so knew it had too be written! Sort of know where some aspects of the story are going, & I'm hoping there may be a possible cure for Ty, which I am currently looking into. As yet I'm not sure if there will be an appearance yet of Senior. I also bought in Jeanne's brother from remembering a passing remark of her having one during season 4! Anyway I hope that you will all enjoy this story, as I am looking forward too writing it and seeing how it develops! Xxx. :-) **


End file.
